


tipsy

by sureimiku



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, he gets drunk, i made it Soft towards the end, ludger’s birthday, save alvin 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: Ludger goes out drinking with Alvin for his 22nd birthday.Chaos ensues.





	tipsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphwrites/gifts).



The day of his twenty-second birthday, Ludger was invited by Alvin to celebrate at a bar. A few drinks and some catching up seemed wonderful to him. It would have to be at night though; he planned to celebrate with Elle and his other friends during the daytime.

When night struck, Ludger met up with Alvin at the bar in Duval. It was their usual spot for a drink or two, and held various memories for them. The alleyway lit up at night was a sight to see, and the reduced bustling of people put Ludger at ease.

“Glad you could make it Luds,” Alvin said, giving him a slight kiss and entering the bar. The room was warmly lit and occupied by a few other people, which Alvin had hoped for. He preferred going out to places that weren’t heavily occupied, especially with someone close to him. Especially with his boyfriend of four months, this was the perfect setting. Soon enough a waiter came to take their orders; two glasses of whiskey. But Alvin knew for a fact that wouldn’t be all they’d drink.

The two of them conversed for a good hour or so, drinking numerous glasses along the way and telling old stories that embarrassed each other.

“You still haven’t told me about the story of when you confessed when you were younger while drunk,” Ludger smirked, downing what seemed to be his 3rd glass of whiskey. “If you won’t tell me the full story, I’ll just have to ask Balan.”

“I told you that never happened,” Alvin shot back. “Would you expect someone like me to confess while drunk?”

“...Yeah.”

That made the both of them erupt in laughter, because they both knew for a fact Alvin was a mess while drunk. But for Ludger, Alvin couldn’t say.

It took another two glasses or so for Alvin to realize that Ludger’s cheeks were turning slightly pink, and his speech was starting to change patterns.

“‘Member when...we celebrated here for your teaming up with your friend?” Ludger slurred. “That was fun. Can’t believe I only ‘ad one glass.”

“I think it’s good you only had one glass,” Alvin said concerningly. “If you had more someone probably would’ve had to carry you home.”

“You would carry me though, riiight?”

Alvin eyed the glass his boyfriend had in his hand. It was still halfway full. He decided that would be his last before they head home. Surely no more after this glass would be bad, right…?

“I’m going to the bathroom really quick. Don’t do anything dumb,” Alvin said, and got up from the table. Oh how he wished Ludger had listened to him. When he returned, he found Ludger’s head down on the table, his glass rolling on the floor, and a concerned waiter looking at all the chaos that just ensued.

Before Alvin could even ask what happened, the waiter said that Ludger had basically finished the rest of his glass in one shot and passed out on the table afterwards. For God’s sake, he knew better than to leave Ludger by himself when he was drunk.

“Ludger?”

Alvin lifted his head up to see his face flushed and his green eyes staring into his. The younger man’s head was spinning and everything felt fuzzy.

“Alviiiiiiiin,” Ludger drawled, staring into his dark brown eyes. “You’re so ‘andsome...Whoe’er’s dating you is so lucky…”

“Ludger,” Alvin began, sighing heavily, “we’re dating. It’s been four months.”

“Whaaaaaat? No waaay…” His lips were curled into a smile, with occasional giggles between his sentences. He tried to reach for the other glass that wasn’t knocked off the table, only for Alvin to push it away from his reach. “Hey…!”

Alvin was starting to feel a bit tipsy himself, and that’s when he knew they should head home. He tipped the waiter extra as an apology for having to clean up after the unfortunate mess.

“C’mon Ludger, we’re going home. You had _way_ too much to drink.”

“No I diiidn’t...it was only ‘ike five glasses…”

As Ludger tried to stand up he collapsed almost immediately. If it weren’t for Alvin, he would’ve hit his head on the floor. It was going to be a long night. Alvin sighed heavily for what seemed the 10th time that night and picked up his boyfriend himself, carrying him bridal style to the station. Suddenly he recalled what Ludger asked him earlier: if he’d ever have to carry him home after drinking. How he even predicted that was beyond Alvin.

“Al…” Ludger’s quiet voice started, but soon faded as he went back to sleep again.

The trip back home wasn’t the worst; the trains were mostly empty and it was quiet at night. Surely it was past 1 in the morning, and Alvin just wanted some sleep after a long night. Ludger wasn’t that heavy, but the older man could feel his arms growing sore. At last he reached Ludger’s apartment and put in his room key. When he entered, Elle was already fast asleep with a pink blanket thrown over her. Leia was passed out next to her; she took care of the girl while the boys were out. Rollo was sleeping in his usual corner.

Alvin decided to lay Ludger on his bed, and before shutting the door he heard his voice one last time, quietly but surely:

“Love...you….”

Alvin found it funny that after half an hour of almost no talking, _I love you_ was the first thing to come out of his mouth. In fact, this was the first time his boyfriend got too drunk, Alvin would have to remember this for the rest of his life. He looked over Ludger while he was sleeping; much more peaceful than earlier, his body getting the rest he really needed. Alvin decided to stay that night, as he’d probably pass out on the way back home himself. He ran his hands through silver strands of hair and ran his thumb over his face gently. “Happy birthday,” he whispered, planting one more kiss on his forehead, and let his eyes shut and enter a long slumber.

 

 

 


End file.
